Series 2
The second season was first broadcast in 1986. It featured stories from "More About Thomas the Tank Engine", "Edward the Blue Engine", "Percy the Small Engine", , "The Eight Famous Engines", "Duck and the Diesel Engine", "The Twin Engines", "Branch Line Engines", "Main Line Engines" and "Tramway Engines". Episodes * Thomas, Percy and the Coal - Thomas and Percy fall out after several incidents with coal. * Cows - Gordon and Henry tease Edward for letting cows uncouple his trucks, but Edward has the last laugh. * Bertie's Chase - Bertie pursues Edward to give him Thomas' passengers. * Saved from Scrap - Edward meets an old traction engine, Trevor, and tries to save him from scrap. * Old Iron - James teases Edward for being old and slow, but Edward proves he's not so slow when James runs away. * Thomas and Trevor - Trevor helps clear up the new Harbour and befriends Thomas. * Percy and the Signal - James and Gordon fool Percy into thinking there's a "backing signal" outside Knapford. * Duck takes Charge - Percy is having a hard time, so the Fat Controller buys a pannier tank named Duck to do his work. * Percy and Harold - Percy challenges a helicopter named Harold to a race. * The Runaway - Thomas returns from the Works with a new malfunction, this time a stiff handbrake that almost causes disaster. * Percy Takes the Plunge - Percy wants to see why he is forbidden to pass the "Danger" board on the quay, but soon wishes he hadn't. * Pop Goes the Diesel - A diesel arrives in the yard and makes a fool of himself when trying to move some trucks. * Dirty Work - Diesel blames Duck for making him look silly, and vows to get revenge. * A Close Shave - Duck is chased by a goods train down Gordon's Hill, and while trying to stop them crashes into a barber's shop. * Better Late than Never - Thomas is held up by repairs on the viaduct and Bertie teases him. * Breakvan - A vindictive brakevan causes grief for two Scottish`engines. * The Deputation - Percy is chosen to ask the Fat Controller not to send Donald and Douglas away. * Thomas Comes to Breakfast - The Ffarquhar stationmaster gets a nasty surprise when Thomas crashes into his dining room. * Daisy - The new diesel railcar, Daisy, is fussy and rude. * Percy's Predicament - Percy is so rude to the trucks they pay him out by pushing him onto a brakevan. * The Diseasel - A mysterious "diseasel" takes Bill and Ben's trucks. * Wrong Road - Gordon is mistakenly sent onto Edward's branch line, and is teased dreadfully by Bill and Ben. * Edward's Exploit - Edward braves wet weather and a broken crank-pin to bring some entusiasts home. * Ghost Train - Percy pays Thomas out for calling him silly by prentending to be a ghost. * Woolly Bear - Treacle, gales and hay don't mix, as Percy soon finds out. * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Christmas party is almost ruined when Thomas collides with a snowdrift while bringing the Christmas tree home. Characters introduced Characters are listed is hronological appearance and into three categories: engines, rolling stock and humans. * Duck * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Donald and Douglas * Daisy * Boco * Special Express Coaches * Red Coaches * The Spiteful Breakvan * Trevor * Harold * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Jem Cole